Increasingly, active organic molecules are used in electronic devices. These active organic molecules have electronic or electro-radiative properties including electroluminescence. Electronic devices that incorporate organic active materials may be used to convert electrical energy into radiation and may include a light-emitting diode, light-emitting diode display, or diode laser. Electronic devices that incorporate organic active layers may also be used to generate signals in response to radiation (e.g., photodetectors (e.g., photoconductive cells, photoresistors, photoswitches, phototransistors, phototubes), infrared (“IR”) detectors, biosensors); convert radiation into electrical energy (e.g., a photovoltaic device or solar cell); and perform logic functions (e.g. a transistor or diode).
However, the manufacturing of electronic components that include organic active layers is difficult. Inconsistent formation of organic active layers typically leads to poor device performance and poor yield in device fabricating processes. In the case of liquid deposition of organic active layers, poor wetting of electrodes may lead to voids within the organic active layer.
FIG. 1 illustrates a plan view of a prior art structure 102 and FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the prior art structure 102. The structure 102 has a perimeter having a positive slope as seen from the cross-sectional view of FIG. 2. When a liquid composition 106 is deposited into the well formed by the surrounding structure 102, it may form voids. Such voids decrease the available surface area for radiation emission or radiation absorption, leading to reduced performance. Voids, such as void 108, may also expose underlying structures 104, such as electrodes. When additional layers are formed over organic layers resulting from curing the liquid composition, these layers may contact the underlying structure 104, permitting electrical shorting between electrodes and rendering an affected organic electronic component inoperable.
In addition, if structure 102 is hydrophobic (i.e., has a high wetting angle), poor wetting of liquid composition 106 can occur in the well near the structure 102, and can result in thinning of the organic layer. Although the organic layer may be thick enough to prevent electrical shorting between electrodes, the thin organic layer at the pixel edges can result in low rectification ratios and low luminance efficiencies.